


The Doctor Reminisces

by Madwolf023



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is reminiscing his past as he reaches a final countdown with the wonderful person that stole him long ago.</p>
<p>Sad, but not angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything.
> 
> Welp, this changes that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr.

            A ginger Time Lord lay on the ground of a magnificent blue box, grinning madly. Above him stood a blue woman, eyes saddened, but a smile gracing her lips despite of that, which conveyed both her joy and her sorrow, all at once.

“Hey. Remember Susan? Of course you do. You always liked her more than me.” The Doctor laughed, spitting a bit of blood. “She gave you your name. Bang up job Susan did. I always did like Sexy better though. Oh how young I was back then.” His face twisted in pain. “I wonder how she is, oh Susan. Probably still calls me Grandfather. At least I stopped her from getting involved in that war. Stupid war. You know, I wanted to die than. I expected to die.” He effortlessly changed subjects. “If only Romana had still been in power. Leela would have kept those pompous windbags in place. But noooo, they needed to put that madman Rassilon in charge. And Cinder had to die, and Cass, and all of those wonderful companions of mine. Remember the Brigadiers funeral? We all attended that one.” The woman nodded at the Doctor’s words, content on keeping the man company. “Sarah Jane, and Liz, and Jo. We had to watch all of their funerals. Funeral after funeral. I tell you, the next funeral I want to attend is my own.”

He frowned, at his words, staring at the woman above him. “Amy Williams and Rory Pond didn’t attend those funerals. River…” He paused, remembering the Archeologist he had spent a considerable amount of his lives with. In fact, he had just seen her, soon after her birth. It was how it was meant to be. River Song, meeting the Doctor for the first time just before he died. The Doctor meeting River just before she died. “George, and Henry, and Ian, and Jaime, and Peri, and Nyssa, and Grace, and Martha, and Wilf, and, and, and Barbra and Ian. They all left me. Donna didn’t. I forced her away. I wonder whom else I forced away. Well, Jack. Does he count? He keeps on popping up. Guess that’s what happens when the two of you are practically immortal.” The Doctor stopped talking for a while, trying to catch his breath.

            “I’m not going to make it am I Sexy? I wonder whatever happened to Rose? She brought me out after the war. Oh and the impossible girl! Without Clara I could never have saved Gallifrey. But that doesn’t matter now does it? I’ve done my duty. Who said that, who told me that long ago? Not Ryan, nor Sarah, nor Ace, oh remember her nitro-nine? I was so short back then. Right it was Michael, just before he died. Sacrificed himself to that Dalek fleet. Oh those nasty creatures. The Daleks, all exterminate this and exterminate that. Never liked those pepper pots. Should have killed them when I had the chance.” The Doctor let out a fierce cough, blood spilling out from his mouth. He kept talking though, trying to get out all of his words.

            “Vastra and Jenny! Those two lovebirds, I wonder what they are doing now? Probably looking after Strax, making sure he doesn’t blow anything up. Oh, I am dying my dear. And the Master! He’d be so mad he didn’t have anything to do with it. Nope, time has caught up to me, at one point the last of the time lords, the Time Lord Victorious. The irony is amazing.” The Doctor became more and more feverish in his talking, connections being made by the maddest mind.

            “No more regenerations. How many times have I cheated that my sweet? How many times? But now I don’t think I will. I’ve cheated enough times. Time to face my sins and carry the weight of all the people I’ve wronged. I hope that they will be kind to me and help me with the load.” He coughed up more blood, feeling his time, all that he used to possess, become shorter and shorter.

            “So many others, all of the others I have traveled with! Oh I wish I could name you all! I never forgot a face, nope, never. All my enemies, all my allies, all the people I have loved and hated and cared for and lost and gained.” The Doctor had a mad grin on his face, his eyes slowly falling shut. And for the first time the woman spoke.

            “Oh my thief, oh thief of mine. You stole me and I stole you. You will never be forgotten. All the lives you saved, all the people you helped. It’s time for us to rest. Let us join together for one last adventure. Fling ourselves into the furthest reaches of the universe, the one last place you have never been, and let me become your tomb. No one will ever find us, and you will explore the universe forever.” She kissed his head as she faded away.

            “Goodbye my thief. I will see you in the next life.”

            “Goodbye Sexy.” And he closed his eyes for the last time.

            There lay a Ginger Time Lord in a Tardis that floats across time and space. Together forever, the Doctor and that beautiful blue box. Joined together in death. And neither side would want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any names you don’t recognize were just names I picked at random to be future Doctor Who companions.
> 
> Fun fact: if this piece seems rushed and hurried, it was intentionally made that way. It's the Doctor about to die. Meaning that he's going to shout and yell and scream and go on tangents because that's how I think of the Doctor.
> 
> Anyway, hope to see you all soon!


End file.
